1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a strap lock, and more particularly to the dual-locking buckle having an anti-reverse function.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional strap lock in accordance with a prior art shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 comprises a strap 5, a first snapping member 41, a second snapping member 40 detachably secured on the first snapping member 41. The second snapping member 40 has a first end defining a first passage 401 and a second passage 402 spaced from the first passage 401 and a second end detachably buckled into one end of the first snapping member 41. The strap 5 connects the first snapping member 41 and the second snapping member 40 to enclose a luggage 60. The strap 5 includes a fixed section 50, a movable section 51 and a driven section 52. The fixed section 50 is non-adjustably secured on the other end of the first snapping member 41. The movable section 51 is fed into the first passage 401 and the second passage 402 to loop around a first crossbar 403 of the second snapping member 40, and then rest between a second crossbar 404 and the driven section 52 which extends from the movable portion 51 but not pass around the first crossbar 403.
In operation, after the luggage 60 is enclosed by the strap 5 and the second snapping member 40 is buckled into the first snapping member 41 as shown in FIG. 7, the movable section 51 of the strap 5 is pulled outward in the direction of arrow A to tighten up the strap 5 so that the luggage 60 is tightly bound and locked by the strap lock to prevent the luggage 60 from being opened. However, referring to FIG. 8, when the first snapping member 41 is driven to move or pivot outward relative to the luggage 60 until the movable section 51 of the strap 5 is parallel with the driven section 52 as depicted, the movable section 51 is released from the second snapping member 40 and is moved backward as indicated by the arrows “B”. In this manner, the strap 5 can be loosed from the luggage 60 easily, so the strap lock is useless no matter it is locked by a locking mechanism or not.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,040 discloses a “strap buckle” having male and female components which are connected to respective opposite ends of a strap. The female component has a rear wall formed with a longitudinal extension. The male component includes bars for being looped by an end of the strap. When the two components are operatively connected, the rear wall extension passes over the bars in close relationship and thereby serves to hold the looped strap portion in the clamped disposition relative to the bars. In particular, two overlying parts of the strap are closely confined between the fixed bar and a bottom of the rear wall extension such that it is at least difficult to move them to a position where the clamping effect of the connection is significantly reduced. Thus the strap buckle has advantage of preventing or minimizing slippage of the adjustable end portion of the strap even under the most severe conditions of use. However, the strap buckle disclosed above is no more than a “buckle” applicable for buoyancy jackets and vests as required to be carried on boats. There is no locking mechanism in the strap buckle for further security.